


Right Across the Line

by natacup82



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, prompt fills, twitter prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacup82/pseuds/natacup82
Summary: Various prompt fills from twitter





	1. Hyungwon/Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon/Hoseok, date for quietellen

**Hyungwon/Hoseok**

Hoseok isn't sure what to expect when Hyungwon says he's taking him on a real date. He doesn't know what a real date looks like anymore, not really and with their schedules, none of them have exactly had time for relationships. 

But they've been so careful with each other since they started whatever it is they're doing and Hoseok is excited that they have this overlapping time with no schedules while they get ready for their tour, so he doesn't question it. Sometime late in the afternoon, Hoseok is banished from his room with the clothes he'd planned on wearing that night, his phone and a warning to come back by 6pm. 

Hoseok doesn't mind the wait, he gets some work done on a new song then showers in the upstairs bathroom and gets dressed in Minhyuk and Changkyun's room. The dorm is quieter than Hoseok would expect, everyone off in their studios or in the practice rooms and normally he'd be a little lonely but he knows Hyungwon is downstairs and that whatever he has planned will be perfect. He heads down to his room and knocks on the door, feeling nervous and silly and excited all at once. 

It's barely a minute before Hyungwon is cracking open the door and saying, "close your eyes," and the pulling Hoseok into his room before he closed the door behind him. He feels Hyungwon move until he's a hint of warmth along Hoseok's back, and a firm hand on his hip. 

"Open your eyes," Hyungwon says, voice barely rising above a whisper at Hoseok's ear. 

Hoseok opens his eyes and can't stop the gasp that comes out of his mouth and he doesn't even care that Hyungwon laughs. 

His room has been transformed, the overhead lights are out but now there are white and pink fairy lights all around the perimeter of his room. Over his bed is a makeshift canopy that's gauzy and see-through but with the lights, it feels like something out of a fairy tale. 

On the floor, there's a blanket spread out with pillows and a picnic basket sitting in the middle and when he tilts his head up to look at the lights again he sees that his ceiling has been covered in glow in the dark stars and moons. It's all, beautiful. 

"Hyungwon-ah, this is so beautiful," Hoseok says, in awe as he steps forward and trails his fingers along the canopy hanging down over his bed. “Why did you do all of this?” Hosesok asks, looking over his shoulder at Hyungwon. 

He shrugs. “Do you really like it?” he asks, and if Hoseok didn’t know him so well he wouldn’t hear how nervous he sounds. 

Hoseok smiles, steps forward into Hyungwon’s space and kisses him. “It’s perfect.”

“Good,” Hyungwon says smiling back at him. “You deserve perfect.”


	2. Changkyun/Hyungwon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun/Hyungwon, dance practice for milkshakesmelt

**Changkyun/Hyungwon**

Changkyun is used to learning choreography and dancing nearly every day. He'd also thought he was used to his members being in his space in one way or another at all times but clearly, he was wrong. 

They're working through the next combination in the choreography, this new part where Hyungwon kind of controls his movements without touching him, but it's only their third run through and Hyungwon ends up touching him repeatedly. And that would be fine if Changkyun's dick didn't choose that moment to start paying attention. 

He ignores it, as much as he can, as Hyungwon touches him over and over again. And for maybe the millionth time in his life Changkyun is thankful for his love of oversized sweats.

Changkyun grits his teeth through the next two hours of practice as his dick goes from normal to semi to so hard that he'd have trouble walking if he wasn't wearing briefs. He keeps up through practice even though he feels like one giant exposed nerve and it feels like everyone can tell but finally, finally they start winding down and the choreographer yells, "that's enough for today," and Changkyun breathes a sigh of relief. 

He sneaks away as soon as he sees an opening, making some excuse about wanting to get over to his studio to do some work, and runs to the back hall bathroom that's always, always empty. Changkyun rushes in, quickly checking to make sure every stall is empty before going into the last one. 

His hand is on his dick before he can properly close the door and he's so focused on jerking off, on getting some relief that he doesn't hear the bathroom door opening behind him. It's not until he hears Hyungwon's voice behind him asking, "Changkyun-ah, are you okay?" that he knows he's not alone but it's too late as he cums all over his hand and a little on his pants.

Changkyun doesn't want to look up, he hasn't heard the bathroom door swing open again so he knows Hyungwon is still there and his dick is still out and unfortunately, he hasn't developed the ability to disappear so. 

"Um," Hyungwon says and Changkyun deeply, truly wishes he could teleport or sink through the floor. “Do you need some help with that?”

Changkyun looks up quickly and gives Hyungwon a capital L look. “That’s not funny, hyung.”

Hyungwon frowns at him. “I know, you can tell by how I’m not laughing,” Hyungwon adds glaring at him. “Usually I get less hostility when I’m offering to touch someone’s dick.”

“Uh,” Changkyun says eyes wide. “Was that, um, on the table?” he asks, as his dick gets very interested very quickly. 

“It was,” Hyungwon says, folding his arms across his chest. “It might still be if you’re done being a dumbass.”

Changkyun nods quickly. “I’m done, and yes,” he says, voice squeaking out. He clears his throat and tries again. “Yeah, I could uh maybe use some help,” Changkyun says, aiming for cool and casual like his dick isn’t out and at attention between them. “You know if you uh wanna lend a hand.”

Hyungwon snorts, but he steps into the stall, latches the door behind him and wraps one of his big hands around Changkyun’s dick and suddenly he’s glad that his body picked this day to be ridiculous.


	3. Jimin/Wonho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin/Wonho, college au and secret notes for misspamela

**Jimin/Wonho**

When Jimin applied for the job in the dining hall he’d assumed, naively, that they’d maybe put him out front checking ID’s or they’d tuck him away in the back restocking supplies. Nothing that required him to do anything more than smile and nod or completely zone out. 

Instead he’s been assigned to the sandwich shop where he has to listen as his fellow students create terrifying sandwiches that he worries don’t really qualify as food. He still has nightmares about the guy that handed him hotteok and asked to have it on a sandwich. He’s only been working for two weeks when one of the hottest guys he’s ever seen in real life comes in and changes his life. 

It’s a normal Wednesday afternoon shift and Jimin is tired and gross when the future love of his life walks in. His hair is bright pink, more neon than Jimin’s current orangey pink and he’s wearing a shirt with a v-neck so deep that Jimin can see his belly button in the middle of his six-pack. Jimin doesn’t normally get intimidated by hot people but his body is _ridiculous_ and he smiles before he even gets to the front of the line. 

“Uh, hi,” Jimin says as the hottie with the body gets to Jimin’s station in the sandwich assembly line. “What can I get you?” Jimin asks, glad that he’s at least maintained some of his cool. 

The guy smiles and then scrunches his nose as he looks at the selection. Jimin is stunned silent for a second, nobody that hot should be so adorable, it’s terrible. “Um, do you have any favorites?” the guy asks. “I don’t usually come here.”

“Well,” Jimin starts flashing a smile as he flicks a look beyond the guy and back, relieved that he’s the last person in line. Jimin raises an eyebrow at the guy and he inclines his head him to get a name. 

“Um, Hoseok,” the guy says, blinking at him. 

Jimin smiles again, glad that at least some of his game hasn’t left him. “Well, Hoseok-ssi, I like to stick to the classics for first timers. You can experiment the next time you come in.”

“Are you going to be here to help me if I want to experiment?” Hoseok asks with a smile that makes Jimin feel warm all over. 

“I might be, if you come around for lunch on Wednesday or Thursday,” Jimin says, focusing on finishing the sandwich so Hoseok can’t see the red that’s trying to climb up his neck. “You’re all set,” Jimin adds as he wraps the sandwich and slides it across the counter and finally looking up again. 

Hoseok smiles again. “Thanks uh,” he says, squinting at Jimin’s name tag. “Jimin-ssi, I’m sure it’s perfect,” he adds and waves the paper-wrapped sandwich as he leaves. 

Jimin slumps against the counter huffs out a breath. He ignores his coworker Jia’s comments about how their children would be buff and beautiful and hopes that Hoseok finds the tiny slip of parchment with his phone number that Jimin slipped into his sandwich.


	4. Yoongi/Kihyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi/Kihyun, for peakcaps

**Yoongi/Kihyun**

It’s been a while since they’ve had a chance to meet up, between tours and comebacks and all of their various schedules. But it’s end of year award show season and they’re in the same hotel again so here they are. 

At first, it had been a little awkward, neither of them have been great at keeping up with each other when they’re super busy but it doesn’t take long for that to fall away and for them to settle back into their normal rhythm.

“You still haven’t explained how you fractured your ribs,” Yoongi says from above him. Kihyun has had more than enough soju for one night and has settled in on the floor, back flush against the side of Yoongi’s too tall bed. 

Kihyun snorts, and tilts his head back to look up at the ceiling and finds Yoongi leaned over the edge of the bed looking down at him. “I don’t know how it happened, I didn’t fall in practice or anything. Maybe when we went to Jeju? But that was months ago.”

“You need to take better care of yourself, you’re going back out on tour soon.”

Kihyun frowns and then laughs, eyes wide. “I take great care of myself, just yesterday I tied my own shoes.”

“Yah, brat,” Yoongi says, flicking a finger at Kihyun’s forehead as he laughs. “Your hyung sent me a compilation of all the times you wouldn’t keep your ass in your chair on tour.”

Kihyun turns around, up on his knees to stare at him. “Why does my hyung have your phone number?”

Yoongi shrugs, casual like it’s a totally normal thing to still be talking to your ex-boyfriend's brother. “He used to text me to check up on you way back, it’s not a big deal.”

“We broke up four years ago, it’s kind of a big deal,” Kihyun says, squinting at Yoongi like that will make him less ridiculous. 

“Eh,” Yoongi says, flopping back onto the bed. “You can’t expect other people to remember that when we keep screwing up.”

Kihyun shifts through a dozen different things to say to that in a moment. It’s _true_ but he’d thought they were being good enough to not say it. “We haven’t hooked up in like a year, it’s not that bad.”

Yoongi lifts his head and gives him a capital L look. “So we’re not hooking up tonight?”

Kihyun sputters for a second and then glares at him. “This isn’t about tonight asshole, I’m talking generally,” he says, waving a hand at the room. “You know, before.” 

Yoongi laughs, rolling over onto his stomach and says, “okay, okay sure.”

“I don’t know why I'm attracted to you.”

“I’m cute.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes as he climbs up on the bed and flops on his back. “You’re alright,” he says, and laughs when Yoongi smacks his arm. 

“Are you really mad about the thing with your hyung? He really doesn’t text me that often,” Yoongi says, nudging Kihyun’s ankle with his foot. 

Kihyun sighs, and wishes he’d gotten properly drunk instead of the light buzz that’s already fading away. “No, not really. It’s just.” He looks over at Yoongi and then quickly goes back to staring up at the ceiling when he finds him looking back. “Sometimes it feels like my family is waiting for us to get back together? Like, I’m pretty sure you’re the only guy I could bring home and they wouldn’t try to find me a nice girl. I don’t want them putting that on you, you know?”

Yoongi is quiet for what feels like a year but is probably less than a minute. “I don’t mind,” he finally says, looking over at Kihyun with one of his soft gummy smiles. “I’m kind of waiting for us to get back together too.”

“What?” Kihyun asks, stunned. “You’ve never said. How can you…,” Kihyun starts and stops again. “You’ve never said anything, ever.”

“Yeah well. We barely see each other, it didn’t make sense,” Yoongi says with a shrug so light it might as well be a roll of his shoulders. “And it’s not like I don’t date, it’s just you know.”

Kihyun sighs, reaching out to find Yoongi’s hand between them and lacing their fingers together. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not currently open to prompts from non-followers.


End file.
